


Keeping Her Keeper

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Drama, Erotica, F/M, Het, Kissing, Romance, Teasing, year written: 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavender Brown knew a rival when she saw one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Her Keeper

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://ronsexuals.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**ronsexuals**](http://ronsexuals.dreamwidth.org/) Helmetfest2008. This prompt kicked my arse! This is literally my 6th attempt at writing this story. Many thanks to [](http://iamshadow.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**iamshadow**](http://iamshadow.dreamwidth.org/) for letting me ambush her with a last minute beta job. If it wasn't for her, this would be complete rubbish!

**Title:** Keeping Her Keeper  
 **Pairing:** Ron/Lavender  
 **Summary:** Lavender Brown knew a rival when she saw one.  
 **Prompt:** _late night snogs, screwing in the corridors, astronomy tower...etc._  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Warnings:** Boobies!  
 **Word Count:** 316  
 **Author's Notes:** Written for [](http://ronsexuals.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**ronsexuals**](http://ronsexuals.dreamwidth.org/) Helmetfest2008. This prompt kicked my arse! This is literally my 6th attempt at writing this story. Many thanks to [](http://iamshadow.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**iamshadow**](http://iamshadow.dreamwidth.org/) for letting me ambush her with a last minute beta job. If it wasn't for her, this would be complete rubbish!

Keeping Her Keeper

  
Lavender Brown knew a rival when she saw one, and there was no doubt in her mind that Hermione Granger was a rival. Lavender could see right through Hermione's casual mention of taking McLaggen to Professor Slughorn's party tonight. Unfortunately, Hermione's tactic was working since Ron Weasley was far too affected by the stunt for Lavender's comfort.

Ron had been in a terrible mood ever since, and Lavender was not about to let it continue. With her competition now at the party, Lavender made her move. She captured her boyfriend's mouth for one of his sinfully sweet kisses. Ron responded, just as she'd hoped, with the same fiery passion that he always brought to everything he did. It would have been so easy to lose herself, but as wonderful as their late night snogs could be, tonight Lavender was looking for more.

Ron moaned as Lavender pulled away, but he followed her unquestioningly when she grabbed his hand and led him down the deserted hallway. When they reached the door to the Astronomy Tower, Lavender pushed Ron up against the corridor wall and proceeded to snog him breathless. She pulled away with a wicked gleam in her eyes, captured Ron's strong hands in her own and slowly, deliberately brought them down onto her breasts.

Ron's blue eyes went wide and then turned dark with lust as he realized her intent. He kissed her fiercely as he explored this new territory. Ron's hands slid beneath her robes and she hissed as he made contact with her fevered skin. Lavender reluctantly pulled away, beckoning Ron to follow her through the door to the Astronomy Tower. After all, she had no desire to be caught screwing in the corridors.

Tonight she would not only effectively erase all thoughts of Hermione Granger from her boyfriend's mind but she would also give Ron a time that he would never forget.


End file.
